<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My world, your world by PXRKY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757282">My world, your world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PXRKY/pseuds/PXRKY'>PXRKY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angsty Boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Relationship, Break Up, Character Death, Choi San is Whipped, Dancer Jung Wooyoung, Established Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeong Yunho-centric, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, No Smut, Park Seonghwa is Bad at Feelings, Protective Choi San, Protective Older Brothers, Self-Harm, Seo Changbin is Bad at Feelings, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Soft Kang Yeosang, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Song Mingi is Whipped, Song Mingi-centric, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, they are just sad boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PXRKY/pseuds/PXRKY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world that the two live in, it may seem impossible for them to become anything more than acquaintances. Their fathers are no closer than businesses partners. Their mothers don't know that their children know each other. Rich, mistreated, tired Yunho meets the pampered prince, Mingi. These two rich boys are going to the same college together. Whether they will get along or even speak to each other will be unknown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angsty Boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yunho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kudos and comments are nice to see so it doesn’t look like I’m posting this for nobody:) it’s fun to read them and see them. That’s all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling the cool wind blow gently in the air on a warm fall evening. Technically it was summer, but right before he has to go and start college again. The breeze hit his tangled and messy hair and he sighed. Tired, Yunho carefully shifted from the windows edge, He likes to sit there every now and then to clear his mind, and carefully leaned backwards, landing on to his bed. He heard a noise and felt a buzz in his pocket. He grabbed his slightly cracked phone from it. He didn't turn the phone on right away. Rather, He stared at his bruised hand and his bandaged arm while holding the phone above his face tightly.</p><p><em> "I have become better at blocking, dodging should be my next goal."</em> He rolled his eyes, then laughed half heartedly before going on his phone.  Messages from his best-friend, Wooyoung, was the best to see after getting scolded.</p><p> 🌌🥰🧚🏻♂️<span class="u"><em><strong>Thiccgayz</strong></em></span> 🧚🏻♂️🥰🌌</p><p>
  <strong>🎧<span class="u">WeepWOOp</span>🎧:</strong>
</p><p>hey brooooo!!!</p><p>🐶<span class="u"><strong>YunhOe</strong></span>🐶:</p><p>Yo!! Wait- didn't you say you were busy?</p><p>🎧<span class="u"><strong>WeepWOOp</strong></span>🎧:</p><p>i waass- Not anymore! But! Guess what!</p><p>🐶<span class="u"><strong>YunhOe</strong></span>🐶:</p><p>you're ur too excited for this... are you forgetting?</p><p>🎧<span class="u"><strong>WeepWOOp</strong></span>🎧:</p><p>forgetting? I don't forget things. Umm...what are you even talking about??</p><p>🐶<span class="u"><strong>YunhOe</strong></span>🐶:</p><p>hell starts again. I'm gonna be alone. I can already feel my overflowing hatred and boredom.</p><p>🎧<span class="u"><strong>WeepWOOp</strong></span>🎧:</p><p>you literally have top grades.</p><p>🐶<span class="u"><strong>YunhOe</strong></span>🐶:</p><p>because my parents are scary asf? Also- Its boring :/</p><p>🎧<span class="u"><strong>WeepWOOp</strong></span>🎧:</p><p>its boring for you since all you do is study aside from hanging out with me and the others. If you were more OPPEENN you would probably be more popular!! </p><p>🐶<span class="u"><strong>YunhOe</strong></span>🐶:</p><p>No way- you know they just want my money:[</p><p>🎧<span class="u"><strong>WeepWOOp</strong></span>🎧:</p><p>You wont be a lonely rich! Just...🌌🖕🏻🧚🏻♂️R I C H🌌🖕🏻🧚🏻♂️</p><p>🐶<span class="u"><strong>YunhOe</strong></span>🐶:</p><p>??? care to explain what you mean?</p><p>🎧<span class="u"><strong>WeepWOOp</strong></span>🎧:</p><p>I just heard from Yeosang that there's a new guy! Heard he is RICH ASFFF and not bad looking but that's besides the point😙</p><p><strong><em><span class="u">Read</span></em></strong>.    </p><p> Oh no. New rich kid? I guess since Woo just said. Good news? Not really. Yunho was never a fan on rich jerks aside from his eldest brother. Most wealthy people he has met have pampered, spoiled, and baby their children or have been pampered, more than he has and will ever be. He flopped his arms down to his side, forgetting to respond to Woo or just simply not having the energy to, and just staring up at the high ceiling of the big bedroom he is given.</p><p>     It was a rather large room. Or maybe it was because his room is more on the empty side? Well, the windows are huge too. The whole mansion was huge and owned by one of the most well known, powerful, respected person so it wasn't a SURPRISE the place is huge. He considers that man as his  father. Well, He cant call him father. Also, He cant call his mom, mother. He calls them Sir and Ma'am. That is all he is allowed to call them. His siblings are the only ones who can call the '<em>mom</em>' and '<em>dad</em>'. His siblings were... better? Well, his eldest brother at least. He might be the closest thing to a caring mom-like person. The middle child, his OTHER older brother, is no different from his parents. He might even be worse. But he can be kind in a public setting or something like that. Damn... he hated it there.       </p><p>Hearing someone call his name from downstairs quickly snapped him out of his random thoughts.  <br/>
<br/>
<em>   "Puppy-face!" </em>He heard the eldest, yelling the nickname he had given Yunho when they were younger. </p><p>   <em>  "Angry-Bird."</em> Yunho sighed to himself after hearing that recognizable voice and got up. He made sure the window was closed first with his right hand and got up. Slowly and carefully, he walked with a slight limp, down the hallway, down the stairway, through another hallway, and then finally got to where he knew Seonghwa would be.</p><p>   <em>  "Ill Ice it for you while you eat. Its only me and you. What happened again with dad? His yells could be heard in my room."</em> Seonghwa spoke with a soft tone as he placed down a plate of pasta. Done the way Yunho likes it. Random. He never knew what Seonghwa would make him but he never doubted the abilities of the oldest.</p><p> <em>    "You wont believe me if i tell you."</em> Yunho spoke as he sat down. The other already fetched an icepack for the puppy boys arm and pulled out another chair on the side of the bruised ankle, then, it on his own lap. A snicker escaped his mouth.      </p><p><em>"I always believe you. Your side is always more believable than his."</em> A warm smile plastered on the blonde boys face getting the brunette to nod in understanding as well as a small, almost unnoticeable smile forming.</p><p>   <em>  "Hyung, I got the wall a bit dirty. I cleaned it and everything! But he STILL kicked and hit me. See my arms? My blocks aren't bad so my face and stomach area are okay! Aghhh but he saw me cleaning and i guess ratted me out again. I don't get what i did to him this time but he was angry at me? I think?"</em> He spoke as he ate the food, satisfied and happy to have someone like Seonghwa too but still a bit nervous that someone might come home earlier than expected.</p><p>  <em>   "That kid wont be able to do much to you. Don't worry. He is at a party if I'm not mistaken. Use this time to wash-up before he gets home. As you probably already guessed, Mom and dad just left again for work emergencies so don't worry too much about things. Its only me so calm down. You look a bit tense."</em> He looked at the clean plate and chuckled as he gently removed Yunho's leg from his lap, took the icepack and plate in one hand, stood up, and ruffled Yunho's hair as a signal to go do it now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mingi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mingi time! Again- I LOVE THE GROUP- Dont take the characters as the negative or shitty personalities in this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Flash. </span>The <strong>blinding bright</strong> lights keep on coming.</p>
<p><br/><span class="u">Click.</span> That sickeningly loud noise was heard <strong>over</strong> and <strong>over</strong> again.</p>
<p><br/><span class="u">Yells.</span> The <strong>deafening noise</strong> that came from fans.</p>
<p><br/><span class="u">Song Mingi</span>, popular model, son of a businessman and a chef, stepping out of his van and passed the loud, yelling fans like it was a normal and daily occurrence. It was. He wish it wasn't like this. He wanted to be able to live freely. To do whatever he wants but, he must keep all his fans, girls and boys, happy.</p>
<p>The sun was down by now, the stars were shining bright. He walked quickly with the help of bodyguards and made it safely into his house. He greeted his parents in a formal manner but his mom hugged him. She was like that.  His mom loves to hug and baby him while his dad was more on the serious side. Though he was serious, he never failed to show his son how much he appreciated what Mingi has done for them. After eating a well cooked dinner by his mother, he took a cold shower, got into pajamas, then laid in bed. Thoughts flooded his mind since his couldn't sleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>In just a few days he would be a college student at <span class="u">Kaykew</span> (it came to mind first) university, a very well known and good uni. He was filled with nervousness and a hint of excitement. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was ready, that was for sure but, he didn't want to go. Odd but its hard to explain and that was the easiest way for it to be. He was going to be alone there. No friends, no clue about what its like there, and he didn't know if people would even like him. Sure, he was known to many but, he isn't liked by all. His looks were amazing, all girls and possibly guys, were sure to fall for him. That usually makes it hard for him to have straight guy friends. He has one or two but they already finished college. One was the eldest son of  three who belongs to a popular and incredibly wealthy man that lives close by. The other moved back to LA for personal reasons.</em>
</p>
<p>A sigh escapes his mouth again. Normally he couldn't sleep so his thoughts would wander for hours. His pills didn't work and his parents have even went to doctors but, they couldn't get anything to help Mingi. He always assured them that he is fine though. He has insomnia caused by work. He never falls asleep unless laid down relaxed for more than a few solid hours. His whole body had to be at ease but with his jobs, its almost impossible to get it. He is active on social media, getting messages, threats, gifts, and other things. He responds to some people, he loves his fans, he loves his friends, his family, his staff, he loves everything. He has a tendency to be too nice. Consider him an empath. Would give everything for people dear to him. Call him a pushover, he cant say no to people. Call him anything off the sorts.</p>
<p>Many people would think he is rude, stuck up, and likes to flaunt his looks and his money. He is actually very humble and kind. If you've ever met him and got to know him, you would forget he is rich and famous. He's just a normal guy aside from his money and looks but, people don't take the time to acknowledge it. A popular quote of his from an interview was:</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>"Just cause someone is rich, good-looking, and famous....that doesn't mean they're like everyone. Each one has their own story. Don't base the ones you don't know off the ones you do. Good or bad, rude or kind, happy or sad. We all live our lives differently and you must accept it."</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He really meant those words.</p>
<p>Slowly the lack of sleep causes the red haired boy to drift off to sleep. More like he passed out but same difference.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lets Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Yunho, </span>
  </b>
  <b>Mingi, Etc.</b>
</p><p>Well, this is it. The night before school starts. The week had been rough but, when was it not? Past bruises and cuts are healed so it shouldn't be too bad. He would just have to stay away from trouble and he won't have to worry about it anymore. But even if  he stayed out of trouble,,, his father would most likely  blame me for the dumbest and most random things. It's around 12. 12 hours till the first class. Enough time to try and sleep which is probably the best thing ever. Alarm set, brand new outfit bought by Seonghwa waiting on the desk chair for the tall boy to put it on later, bag packed, phone charging,,, Everything was set. Yunho stared up at the ceiling with a small excited smile. Time ticked by slowly and the comforting sense of sleep took over him.</p><p>
  <b>Yunho Mingi, </b>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Etc.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>+Seonghwa+</b>
</p><p>     Yunho had done whatever he could to get through the week without getting hurt. Almost failed but of course Seonghwa, as usual, had covered for him. In the process of avoiding more painful injuries, as the older brother, Seonghwa had kept an eye on him. Yunho likes to think the elder was a good brother that way but, truthfully he also has his own personal reasons. Back then The blonde was pretty known in Kaykew before eventually having to graduate. Truth be told, he's done did bunch of things to help the school, the environment, and teachers. All the teachers loved him. He always made sure of it so that they were also nice to all his siblings who would go to school after him. Having done that every grade, every school, every class assured him they would have a good year. Of course, He also didn't want the family image to get screwed up just because of a few visible bruises on The middle child, his younger brother. Not only will it embarrass all of the family and ruin our name but it will only make Yunho's situation much much worse.</p><p>The most annoying noise filled the large room and cause the eldest to wake up. Letting out the loudest groan ever, he rolled over and shut off the alarm that was set the moment he had stumbled through Yunho's window and ran back to his room specifically to wake up Yunho so he wouldn't be late. As he walked out of the room while staring at his new phone screen, getting texts from my friends, He couldn't help but smile and chuckle as he speedily replied to the dumb texts that were sent from 4 am to the ones that are still being sent. Down the hallway, he heard another door open. Bowing quickly after seeing who it was and subconsciously hid my phone behind my back.</p><p>     <em>"Father, you're up early.  Don't you usually leave for work  in about 1 hour and 10 minutes?" </em>Its not uncommon for him to remember every single one of the family member's schedules. Very useful information that is needed for the two of  them. One for Yunho's sake and secondly it's  used so that he know how to sneak in friends of his(maybe his boyfriend) or sneak out with them.</p><p>     <em>"Correct, I was just going to get something from my office. You don't have to get ready for a while, its still very early? " </em>Well, yeah. the taller man didn't actually have to do anything for another 3 hours or until his friends tell him to get ready. We were gonna go hangout with old classmates and their significant others. Unknown to my father, he already has a wonderful and rather adorable boyfriend. Nobody. And he really means nobody. will find out in this family aside from Yunho.  And nobody ever  plans on telling their father. Ever. He is the last person he would want to find out.</p><p><em>"Ah? It is still early, isn't it? It is about time for me to go about with my own private matters." </em>He quickly bowed my head again as I walked away and to Yunho's room. When he heard his fathers footsteps get further and more quiet a wave of relief flooded over him. He woke up the younger who looked adorable. His face was still puffy and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His hair looked as if they were full of knots but the moment you brush your hand through it, you will realize it is just his hair being incredibly fluffy.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Yunho</span>
  </b>
  <b>, Mingi, Etc.</b>
</p><p>After being woken up by someone shaking my shoulders and singing that annoying song. Instead of getting annoyed he just flashed a smile knowing who it was based of his voice.</p><p><em>"Seonghwa hyung... its still early. And didn't you come home late? Why are you up so early..." </em>Yunho grumbled. Usually to him seonghwa was well put together and looked neat but the moment Yunho looked at him after rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked just as tired as you would expect from someone who snuck through a window at 4 am. After a bit, he got the energy to finally sit up and was met with the elders hand ruffling his bedhead.</p><p><em>"Correct but we still have to get you ready for the first day. I will not allow you to go to school looking disheveled because you woke up late. Adding to that, it is already 9 am. 2 hours to get ready. The school is close but it is still a pretty long drive you know. Go shower and your clothes will be out the door. Make sure not to make too much noise, father is awake." </em>Seonghwa spoke as he started walking towards the clothes The brunette lazily threw on his chair. The latter let out some "Tsk" noise as he grabbed the obviously wrinkled pieces of clothing and walked out of the room, probably going to iron it.</p><p>Rolling out of bed was fun. Like, full on rolled and fell on his face. He was still wrapped in the "fluffiest blanket" as he likes to say, so he was like- a sushi?  Or burrito? It was so warm and comfy in the fuzzy blanket he couldn't find the power to move. Hearing knocking on the door changed that and quickly stood up and started to fix the messed up bed.</p><p><em>"I said hurry and shower, kid. Ill take care of the rest."</em>After hearing Seonghwa say through the door and so he sighed in relief for he thought that it was his father knocking on the door. After seonghwas footsteps started to fade away again, he grabbed his towel to go shower in the Bathroom. Everyone had a bathroom in their room. Everyone aside from Yunho of course. Usually he would just use his Hyung's bathroom that was located inside Seonghwas room and so that was where he headed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N- Hello!! I forgot to mention how random the updates will be? Sometimes i forget that im writing this and other times i get too busy to do so. Also, im only posting all the chapters i have down, dont expect multiple daily updates. The is only to make up for how busy i am.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Who the fuuuu-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Yunho., <span class="u">Mingi,</span> Etc.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>     Beep. Beep. Be- <strong>Whack</strong>.</em>
</p><p>The obnoxious sound was finally put to an end. It was around 10 am and the red head had to be at the new University before 12. With a groan, Mingi forced himself out of bed and he heard a beep from the group chat he was in. Mentally, he made a reminder to check that on his way to Kaykew. Soon enough, after a few minutes of  just sitting on his bed staring at the wall, a soft knock disrupted the silence.</p><p><em>     "Sir, it is time to get up. Your father has requested that you were to leave a bit earlier than  planned. Someone is going to give you a tour of the University since you are one of the only ones in your year that is unsure of everything."</em> A quiet voice of a woman was heard. He let out a hum of acknowledgment and then her footsteps started to get quieter. After a little bit longer, he finally found the energy to get ready.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <b>-time skip a bit because I am in fact, lazy. and I don't want it to drag out too much-</b>
  </strike>
</p><p>The car ride was silent. A pretty black exterior in contrast to the bright red and orange interior. The music he had on made all the outside noise inaudible. The tall male was almost shaking in his seat. He was informed that the name of the person showing him around would be someone named Kang Yeosang and there might be another male as well but he was unsure of who it will be. </p><p>     After a bit more driving, he saw the large University that mixed in with all the dormitories. It was much nicer than he thought it would be. Once he had parked the car and got out, he saw a man with two boys following behind. One pinked haired and the other was platinum blonde. The older man had spotted him and waved. </p><p><em>     "He seems nice..."</em> Mingi mumbled as he walked over to them with his sling bag that held whatever he needed hitting the side of his leg lightly with each step. </p><p>     "<em>Pleased to meet you sir, I am Song Mingi. Thank you for this." </em>He spoke as the older man shook his hand. The man was no older than his father and he also seemed far more relaxed. He couldn't be too sure yet because a lot of people are like this. Fake. Just because he is well known and- Ugh. It just boils his blood. </p><p><em>     "A pleasure to meet you as well. These two boys here are going to show you around. This one,"</em> He pointed to the shorter one who smiled and seemed to have no hesitation to hold a hand out for a handshake.</p><p>     <em>"Is Jung Wooyoung. And the other on here is,"</em> He gestured as he spoke. Mingi and the now identified boy parted hands and the taller looked over to face the pink haired one. The bright hair color seemed to be the opposite of the boy. He seemed more shy and reserved compared to the attention grabbing hair color. </p><p><em>     "Is Kang Yeosang. I'm sure you were informed of him being here to help yo-"</em> They were disturbed by the ringtone of Wooyoung. Both the older and Yeosang faced him with the face of annoyance while Mingi held back a laugh.</p><p><em>     "I'm sorry! My friend was just calling! Ill take this real quick and catch up... I'm sorry for that-</em>" He explained, panicked. The shortest made eye contact with Yeosang and the annoyed expression he had softened as if the latter had understood something. Once Wooyoung got a small nod from his friend, he dashed off enough so that nobody can hear the conversation.</p><p><em>     "While he does that, lets get going."</em> Yeosang finally spoke up and looked at Mingi with a warm smile. He seemed much kinder than what was shown at first and his voice was smooth. That made the anxious boy calm down from his previous state and nodded more confidently. </p><p>     With the permission of the head of the school the two were off. Minutes went by and there was only around 30 minutes left till their first class. Wooyoung had caught up to them after sometime and almost immediately, he and Mingi became friends. There was something about him that made Mingi feel safe and comfortable with. But even from first glance, his suspicions were correct. Wooyoung and Yeosang were close friends with almost completely opposite personalities. It was rather entertaining, actually. </p><p>     15 minutes left and they were completely done with the tour. Coincidently, Wooyoung knew at least one person in Mingi's classes just in case but Yeosang also had all of Mingi's classes so it worked out in the end. There were people around now. The silent, empty, and peaceful school hallways were completely changed. While he, Wooyoung, and Yeosang were at his locker, they were chatting amongst themselves. Occasionally they would hear a whisper of the confirmed rumors they all heard throughout the summer and even people shamelessly staring at the trio.</p><p>      At the 10 minute mark, Wooyoung had run off again but promised to be back before their first lecture started. He explained that he always meets someone at the entrance every morning of school and has ever since that person had ever met him.</p><p>     Yeosang just sighed and looked up at the younger. </p><p><em>     "Lets go inside now. Being early is good for us."</em> He said and without waiting for Mingi to respond he just started walking in the direction of the room door. Once they got inside, it was still pretty empty. Just the teacher and a few other students. There were many empty seats and unless they  were assigned and forced to be seated separately, they planned to be right next to each other. Once they were seated there was only a few more minutes left and Mingi watched the door from their seats that were in the very back of the room and also the furthest from the professor's desk.</p><p>     From the small window in the door, he spotted platinum blonde and knew who it was almost immediately. The moment Wooyoung had stepped in, he noticed another person. The brunette had softer features compared to the other and also seemed much taller. Probably taller than Mingi himself. Wooyoung looked excited while the other seemed over the class already. They made eye contact. Yunho looked at him then at Wooyoung. They were too far away for Mingi to hear so he just kept on looking instead. Wooyoung seemed confused but then made a ':0' face and carefully dragged Yunho to the seat that Wooyoung wanted the tallest to be seated in. </p><p>     The whole walk to their seats, the pair had a silent argument and it seemed as if Yunho won when he spotted the shorter boy pouting. When they sat, Yunho was silent and just faced the front, as if completely ignoring the existence of Mingi and Wooyoung was turned to face Mingi with an apologetic expression. </p><p>     And before he knew it, the bell rang and all the seats in the room were filled. The class had started and the teacher started speaking.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last update for toodaaayyyy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hatred. Pure Hatred.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like tis chapter was shorter. My apologies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em><span class="u">Yunho,</span> Mingi, Etc.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> The drive was nice and quiet. Seonghwa drove him while being on the phone with someone he was familiar with. The one Yunho knew as the elder's boyfriend. Both Hongjoong and Yunho got along pretty well. Sometimes they would let the taller hang out with them as an escape from the toxic house.</p>
<p>"Seonghwa, did you hear the news? Or were you not paying attention again last night?" Yunho heard the voice of Hongjoong on the phone. </p>
<p>"I always pay attention- but just in case i misheard, can you repeat the news?" Seonghwa asked earning a groan from his lover and a small laugh from his brother. </p>
<p>"You're horrible, Hwa. Anyways. You know how Jongho and Mingi were in America for a while? Well, Mingi will be coming home to finish school at the same place your little brother is. San said he will be absent for a few days too because he had to go visit his family- Did you really not hear anything last night?"</p>
<p>Hongjoong tried to explain but even through the phone, anybody would be able to tell that the younger was annoyed. Seonghwa hummed to say that he really didn't hear this. </p>
<p>"Wait! Hyung-" He looked at Seonghwa with a slightly panicked look. Everyone knew who Song Mingi was. Especially the people around their age. Yunho had no clue that Seonghwa was that close too them. He only knows him because of some meeting he was forced to go with the whole family. More like a dance that he felt lonely in. But, he remembered it all. That night made him so happy. The happiest he has been in a while. </p>
<p>"Yes?" Seonghwa spoke as he made a turn into the parking lot of the somewhat busy school.</p>
<p>"Nev... never mind. Its alright. If you are going to see Hongjoong hyung today, don't do anything dumb in public." He reminded him as he got out the car and shut the door before the latter could say something. </p>
<p>Yunho looked around with a small frown. He didn't see Wooyoung or Yeosang right away. <em>Shit- oh. Never mind. </em>That frown slowly disappeared when he saw Wooyoung running over to hug him. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry...I was showing the new kid around." He spoke out of breath as the two started to walk through the halls and to Yunho's locker.</p>
<p>"The new kid is in our first lecture." Wooyoung continued and Yunho just rolled his eyes, unamused with the conversation. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"I don't care, Wooyoung. I don't plan on being his friend. Alright? No way in hell." The taller spoke as he he got shoved a bit in the hallways. He has a lot more will power than a lot if you think about it enough. </p>
<p>"You're so mean. He seems so sweet. I think the man would barely hurt a fly. You have to be nice to him." Wooyoung pouted as he leaned on the locker next to Yunho's. </p>
<p>"I don't plan on talking to him at all. So stop it. I wish he wont even acknowledge my existence. If you become friends with him you're gonna be the center of attention. He will be one of the most popular kids in the school. And you. You will soon be pushed aside once he doesn't need you anymore." </p>
<p>"The hell- Did you us  think of that scenario? Dude. Become a FanFic author or something. Enemies to lovers trope seems to be your thing- ow!" Wooyoung got a light whack to the top of his head with Books and binders. He took that as a sign that they were ready to continue walking to class. </p>
<p>"That fucking hurt. It was a joke. You're so mean sometimes." Wooyoung had this pout as he spoke. The Blonde was patting his hair as if that would make all the pain from that light whack disappear. </p>
<p>The brunette just shook his head and rolled his eyes. His locker was a decent walk from their first class and so he enjoyed it. The  first class was boring and nobody paid attention to it. Including Yunho. The only difference is that Yunho got good grades even if he doesn't bother to even look at what the teacher is doing. And no. He doesn't brag about being the top of the classes he is in.</p>
<p>He actually helps people study a lot in the library after school. He really is a nice person if you ask anyone there. Even if he didn't like a person, they are no stranger to the puppy like boy's kindness and sweet warm smile. But, he didn't enjoy being by new people. Especially rich people. He has two people to compare what rich people will be like. There is Seonghwa and  then there is Changbin. He's met a lot of Changbin before but...<em><strike> there was one that was like Seonghwa...A brunette child from years ago. His first time going to one of those rich people masquerade dances. Yeah. Shit was a while ago. The boy probably forgot about him already. Hopeefully not though- he was so sweet and caring even if it was just for that short amount of time. He felt safe by some rich person who wasnt Seonghwa. Jeez- It felt somewhat nice, actually- He should accept it though. He was most likely forgotten about. </strike></em> to him, aside from Seonghwa, they are all the same.</p>
<p>He was already in front of the classroom door.</p>
<p>
  <em>Was he in thought for <strong>that</strong> long? </em>
</p>
<p> Wooyoung opened the door and his eyes went to the area that stood out the most. Bright red hair that reminded him of flames. Right next to Yeosang. So that must have been the reason why he wasn't there with Wooyoung to walk with them. The pair made eye contact. That must have been the most awkward thing ever because Wooyoung interrupted it with an elbow to the side. Very gently though, not knowing if there was anything there. </p>
<p>"Hey. See? he looks-"</p>
<p>"Intimidating. Now I'm going to sit and ignore him. Don't even bother trying to change my mind. If you want to sit next to me, you can. sit next to him, go ahead." He kept his head down as he walked to the row in front of them. </p>
<p>Yunho swore  that he could feel eyes glaring holes into his back but thankfully it disappeared when the bell rang loudly then the male teacher started talking.</p>
<p>That was his, and the rest of the the classes cue to pretend to pay attention and just stay on their phones the whole time. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Music is the cause...Always music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a filler because ive been busy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Yunho<span class="u">,</span> Mingi, <span class="u">Etc.</span></em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Hongjoong</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Music </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Music</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Music</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Music</em>
</p><p>
  
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em> SHIT THE DEADLINE-</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p><em>FUCK- </em>It was much harder to produce music than many people think. Especially with the deadlines that are provided, it  fucking hurts. The pain that he burdens his boyfriend with. </p><p>He knows how his bad habits affect his boyfriend. Those nights where SeongHwa would sneak out just to make sure he came home. Using money to make sure he eats well. Staying up for nights at a time so Hongjoong won't be alone. Hongjoong loved him, he really did. All of the actions showed Joong that Seonghwa definitely loved him back. </p><p>But he cant keep doing this to him. He cant keep hurting his boyfriend. He has seen how he looks after those nights. Barely able to stay awake at meetings, almost falling asleep while driving, failing to meet his father's standards. He cant keep on jeopardizing Seonghwa's career and he knows it. </p><p>Hongjoong was gonna get picked up from his house for a date that Seonghwa planned. It wasn't really a fancy date. They were just gonna go on a drive. Not heading anywhere exactly. Just driving around all day. Road trip with no destination. They love doing that. </p><p><em>That damn car horn- </em>Hongjoong ran out of the house and entered the car, sitting in the passenger seat. He has thought about breaking up with Seonghwa in the past for the same reason. But every time he saw his face, heard the laugh, feel his skin on his own- it just hurts. He never was able to bring himself to tell the other. Today was the day. He wanted this day to be the best last day together then... then he will do it. </p><p>"Is that mine? That sweater looks great on you~ It's yours now." Hongjoong owned a bunch of large clothes. Its main purpose was so they fit his boyfriend as well because seeing Seonghwa in his sweaters was an instant serotonin boost. </p><p>"Shhh- play your songs. The drive was too quiet." Seonghwa spoke as he started to drive out of the place and onto the road. </p><p>"Do you have anywhere you want to go? Or are we just gonna go home and.." </p><p>"The last option seems more fun than anything else, babe. " Seonghwa responded to his question even before he could finish. Truthfully, he found it rather cute.</p><p>One last time. It will be the last time he can do this. </p><p>"Oh? If that's what you think then you can also get more of my sweaters when we come back." Hongjoong smiled and kissed his cheek. </p><p>"Yay! More comfy shit. If my dad buys another itchy fuking suit for me, I'm gonna riot." Seonghwa grumbled and paid attention to the road. He had a pout on his face and that caused Hongjoong to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Time skip cause I'm supposed to be in class</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>They were laying in Hongjoong's bed, Seonghwa was sleeping cuddled into him. Hongjoong didn't know how to do this. </p><p>
  <em>When he wakes up, let him get dressed, then tell him. He should understand... </em>
</p><p>And it was happening too soon because he didn't think Seonghwa would wake up this early. It was already around 2 am and Seonghwa went to sleep at 12. </p><p>"Joongie~ Please help me... I have to go home soon." He mumbled and slowly opened his eyes to look up at Hongjoong. Of course, Joong helped him sit up and dressed him in a sweater and his sweats. Seonghwa looked as if he was much smaller in this state than when he is dressed in formal shit. </p><p>"Seonghwa, we need to talk." Hongjoong whispered as Seonghwa was trying to get rid of the wobble in his legs by walking around the room a bit. </p><p>"That sounds scary, don't say it like that. What's wrong?" Hwa stopped to look at Hongjoong with a confused smile.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>"We should break up." </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yunho, Mingi, <span class="u">Etc.</span></em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Seonghwa</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"T-that was sudden... d-did um.. something happen?" The smile he had dropped and he turned to not face him. </p><p>"Seonghwa... it's not that it's just- I can't keep doing this anymore. It's not your fault, okay? We should just take a break. You need to rest. Take care of yourself. Of course, I still love you. I always will." He stood up to go hug the elder. Seonghwa just forced a smile and nodded. </p><p>"If that is what you wish. We won't tell the others, y the way. Don't worry about them. Ad with that, I'll head home. Goodnight Kim Hongjoong." Seonghwa escaped Hongjoong's arms and grabbed his stuff before leaving the house hurriedly. </p><p>Seonghwa drove out of the driveway and went to his favorite place. He didn't feel like going home yet. </p><p>He laid in the grass staring up at the Starry Sky. A field. A rather Beautiful one. </p><p>He cried. And cried. And cried. He cried for what felt like hours- oh shit- it's been 2 hours. He shot up and ran to the car and drove home. He was careful but the tears wouldn't fucking stop. They seemed to keep on falling and his heart feels like it got ripped from his chest, torn to pieces, put in the blender, and spread on a highway. And he feels each car run over the pieces that were once his heart. It may sound like an overdramatic way to describe the pain but- </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>It wasn't </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Hongjoong was one of the last few people/things keeping him here. One of the things that make living easier. It was gone now. But, he couldn't let this get to him to the point where he is worrying others. </p><p>He finally got home and climbed up some make-shift ladder to Yunho's window and knocked, hoping Yunho would hear. He always does.</p><p>"Hyung, you're back late... hurry up." He moved out of the way for Seonghwa to enter. It was too dark for Yunho to see his face and e was grateful. He just ran to his room without saying anything to him and shut the door. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry its short. And late. Ive been busy and tired. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em><span class="u">Yunho</span>, Mingi, Etc. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Waking up to the annoying ringing of an alarm rather than a comforting voice of a sibling isn't fun. Especially after getting used to it. </p><p>"He's been like this for days... I should check on him.." Yunho sighed after finally pulling himself out of bed. It's been a while since he's had to sneak Seonghwa in. That was more worrying than anything. Usually, the elder would sneak out every night to meet up with his boyfriend and friends. <em>Shit. </em></p><p>Yunho got out of his room and ran to Seonghwa's. He didn't care to knock and just entered the room. Seonghwa wasn't even sleeping. It seems like he hasn't in a while.  The taller slowly approached the crying boy. </p><p>"Hyung? Come here..." With no hesitation, Seonghwa got up to hug Yunho. Head buried in his chest. </p><p>"Don't tell the others... Please don't." Senghwa sobbed out in Yunho's chest. The puppy-like boy rubbed the elders back in a comforting way. Yunho knew to only agree.  It hurt to see his kind older brother cry like this. The one who usually comforted him was now crying and shaking in his arms. </p><p>"Y-You have to get to class. Get ready and ill drive you.  You can't be late." Seonghwa mumbled as he pulled away from him and started to walk towards his drawers to get clothes out. </p><p>"I can just ask Wooyoung or Yeosang to pick me up. You don't have to. Don't worry." </p><p>"No. I'll bring you. I need to get out of my room anyways. San said he was finally coming home today." </p><p>"Seonghwa Hyung... alright. I'll be ready in 10 minutes. Maybe we can stop to get coffee at the cafe?" Yunho suggested while rocking a bit side to side, expectantly. </p><p>"Anything you want. Just start getting ready." </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Time Skip Once again.-</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Everything okay?" Yeosang asked Yunho as they ate their lunch. They all noticed he was a bit out of it lately. More so today. </p><p>"Im fine. Oh! Sannie is coming home today! I get to have a gaming buddy again~" The tallest explained excitedly. </p><p>"Really? You never tell me about him. But you seem to like him so I guess he is nice... Is he an old man?" </p><p>"The fuck? I wouldn't willingly be friends with an old man. Seonghwa's friends aren't old men." He groaned with a giggle and took another bite of the sandwich he bought. </p><p>"Of course not. But still- he sounds too nice to be a teenager or young adult. He has a heart of an old man. That's literally what it feels like." Wooyoung tried to clarify. Yunho just gave a nod of understanding and they all didn't continue the conversation. </p><p>---------------</p><p>The home was a sanctuary the last few days. Ever since his parents left for a business trip with Changbin as some sort of special training, it was amazing. Just him and Seonghwa being able to relax. And now, with San coming home, they can have more fun.</p><p>Seonghwa texted Yunho that San was gonna have a friend with him for a bit. Maybe for the first few days. What they didn't tell him that it would be Mingi. </p><p>--------------</p><p>"Park Yunho... Thats why you looked way too familiar." Someone mumbled as he walked into the house through the front door. <em>Fuck no. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Yunho, <span class="u">Mingi,</span> Etc.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>San had texted the redhead that he would arrive at his house shortly which caused the excitement to build up. He hasn't seen San in a while and surely he misses him just as much as the others do. Mingi had his bags that held clothes that would last him at least a few days. He got permission from his parents to be able to leave for a long period of time as long as he made sure to send them a text message at least once to tell them how he is doing. It's always been like that. Their relationship was truly built around trust especially with the work that they all do, it was important that they were able to trust one another. </p><p>"MINGI!!" He heard as a nice black car that definitely did not belong to the elder pulled into the driveway. The deep-tinted windows were rolled down and music was blasting. San hasn't changed and that's what made mingi smile his wide gummy smile. Once the car was parked, he saw that the shorter had practically jumped out of the car and ran to him.</p><p>"San-ah!" Exclaimed a Mingi who was trying to keep his balance when San had decided to leap onto him. </p><p>"I missed you! I can't wait! Seonghwa told us to hurry since he was cooking dinner for the four of us. Hongjoong Hyung isn't coming today though... Jongho also said that he wishes he could've come with me but he got busy with work." San spoke quickly once he got off mingi. After a few moments of processing everything San just blurted out, he looked confused.</p><p>"Four? But Jongho and Hongjoong aren't there? So... Seonghwa, me, you...? There's more or are you dumb?"</p><p>"His little brother? Not the youngest. But the middle Park? How the fuck do you not know there were two younger Parks? You're the dumb one. All that hair dye is getting to your brain, hun." San rolled his eyes and flicked the taller boy's forehead causing him to pout. "Okay! Let's go! Don't want an angry Seonghwa." San climbed back into the driver's seat and I followed to sit in the passenger's. </p><p>The car ride was filled with screaming the lyrics to the different songs while trying not to damage Seonghwa's car. They may or may not have scratched it. Nobody will ever know if they don't point it out, right? Right. </p><p>-</p><p>"You have never actually been to Seonghwa's house, have you?" San asked once they pulled into the driveway of the mansion. Mingi just stared at the large house. Its size can possibly rival his own houses'. </p><p>"Nope. Never. I think I did once to drop something off and that was about it. I never entered it. They made it bigger again though! They keep renovating the house and it keeps getting prettier..." Mingi whined jokingly. Once the car had been properly parked in its respected area, they both got out so they can see their eldest friend.  </p><p>Once they were allowed inside by some woman, probably one of the maids, they were greeted with a wonderful smell. </p><p>"Decided to show up? I was about to eat this by myself." Mingi spotted Seonghwa peaking out from what can be assumed to be a dining room. He had oven mitts on and was holding a tray. Lasagna. It was definitely lasagna. "Fix your shoes, wash your hands, then sit down with me. Wouldn't want the food to get cold, right?" </p><p>Both San and Mingi wasted no time. Mingi was informed by San on where to put things and where the bathroom was so they can wash their hands. </p><p>Once Mingi walked back out, Seonghwa was waiting for them on the couch while they made set the table. </p><p>"Hyung~ This place is amazing." He smiled and Seonghwa ruffled his hair. </p><p>"Not really, but thank you. Im the one who keeps telling my father that some areas of the house should look different." Mingi nodded to tell him that he was listening. Ming couldn't help but glance around the main room. He saw photos and portraits of three young boys, an older man, and an old woman. Family portraits. One boy looked very familiar but he couldn't be sure. The photos look rather old. Even Seonghwa looked different. </p><p>"I really love this place." A voice spoke up from behind them, San, as he walked to stand between the two boys. "Is he going to be home from school soon?" </p><p>"He will. That's why I already took the food out of the oven. Just give him a few more minutes. I bet he's rushing home just to see you. Oh- I told him San was having a friend over but I never told him who so- he doesn't know mingi is here... I don't know how he is going to react." </p><p>
  <em>What? Who is coming? Why would they react oddly? Does he not like me, Whoever it is? </em>
</p><p>I scrunched my face a bit and they both laughed. </p><p>"Im sorry if that offended you, Gi. He just doesn't like meeting new people. Especially people like you guys." San was the one to speak and that sentence brought a mix of confusion and hurt to Mingi''s face. He didn't know in what way San meant that. </p><p>"Rich people," Seonghwa mumbled with a sigh. </p><p>"Oh... Alright. That's fine then. I won't bother them too much if that's the case." Mingi's facial expression went from one of discontent to his normal smile. A contagious one since it made both San and Seonghwa smile. </p><p>The front door finally opened which caused the three's heads to turn in that direction. Once a brunette walked through the door, they made eye contact again. Yunho...<em> Park... Of course... </em></p><p>"Park Yunho... That's why you looked way too familiar." Mingi mumbled with a small smile. The look on Yunho's face looked like he wants to just turn back around and leave. <em>Oh well. This is definitely gonna suck. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lets talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im not a fan of how this was written but I've been struggling to write. Im trying to update as much as possible but tell me if you like the way I wrote this chapter or If you like it the other way better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Im changing the way I write because I find this way to be easier? Yeah. Sorry for that. I think this causes less confusion? For both me and you. </span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em><span class="u">Yunho, </span>Mingi, Etc.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I nodded slowly and spun on my heels turning back to the door. I felt nothing but guilt as I took my first step towards the door so I sighed and turned back around. I looked at Seonghwa and his frown became a smile once he noticed I stopped. "Please just tell me why he is here." </p><p>"I invited him because he missed San just as much as we did. Should I not have..?" I walked over to the elder and sighed again. </p><p>"It's okay." I then turned to Mingi with a completely different expression. "Just don't bother me." In return, I got a small nod and I was content. </p><p>"You're so scary~" San joked and I quickly went to hug him. "Im getting squished by a big ass dog! Heeelllpp!" </p><p>
  <b>-Time Skip because I don't wanna drag this out-</b>
</p><p>Days have gone by and it was peaceful. I wasn't bothered by Mingi, San played video games with me, Seonghwa seemed a bit happier, it was all nice. I did start noticing a few things about both Seonghwa and San. It made my friends happy when they saw a familiar user that once belonged to Seonghwa. It was San laying on Hwa's account. My friends have played a few times with him before but never heard him. San always used Seonghwa's account whenever he had time to even play. It was rare. Seonghwa finally gave San his headphones/mic to borrow s my friends were greeted with a voice that most definitely did not belong to Seonghwa. Their reaction was rather funny. </p><p> They were always close, even when Seonghwa was dating Hongjoong but now, they seemed much closer. In fact, San sleeps in Seongha's room even though there are enough guest rooms for both of them. Though, I'm no idiot. Based on how they both look in the mornings, the noises you would hear if you walk close enough to the door, their past, It seems like San must have found out about Hongjoong as well. </p><p>"Breakfast!" Seonghwa called from downstairs and swiftly, I got out of bed and ran downstairs. </p><p>-</p><p>"San and I have to go somewhere. You two will talk about whatever fucking problem you have out. I already took the keys to the other cars. The cameras around the house are on. and the alarm will be once I leave. I can't handle you two being so silent around each other.  So fr the love of fuck, Talk it out." Seonghwa spoke, sounding uninterested as he shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth.</p><p>"You guys are just going to fuck somewhere, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes while all three of the other boys choked on their food or drink. </p><p>"No?! We are gonna go talk to Hongjoong. Sannie just told me a couple of things and I need to know if it's true." Seonghwa had a frown. His mood dropped even more. Maybe that's why he seemed so out of it this morning. </p><p>"Wait- Why would they fuck? They're both men-" Mingi started and San snickered.</p><p>"You haven't told him!?" He was laughing hysterically at the point. I just watched SeongHwa hide his face while his ears turned red. "Gi, Nobody in our group is straight. Maybe you and Jongho. Im not sure." </p><p>"You're kidding?" I watched mingi's jaw drop and then I started laughing.  </p><p>"Seonghwa dated hongjoong for years? And you still didn't know?" San continued and Mingi just stared at them both. <br/><br/></p><p>"I thought they were really good friends!" </p><p>"You're so stupid." San and I grumbled and Seonghwa stood up to excuse himself from the table. He brought his plate with him that was barely touched. Only like two bites were gone from the pancake. </p><p>"Shit- Um, Remember what he told you. Talk it out." San followed Hwa to the kitchen with his plate in hand. </p><p>"So, we should talk?" Mingi, after a few minutes finally spoke up and directly to him. </p><p>"If Seonghwa wants us to, yes." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are nice to see so it doesn’t look like I’m posting this for nobody:) it’s fun to read them and see them. That’s all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>